


Adult

by San2do



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Cute Hatake Kakashi, M/M, young iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San2do/pseuds/San2do
Summary: Moral principles And hands do not allow him to direct his relationship with Kakashi in a horizontal plane.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 22





	Adult

https://ficbook.net/readfic/10425887

"Irukaaa" lingeringly howling Kakashi, leaning his head against a metal door, behind which hides the chunin, "out, out, out".

Kakashi scrapes his nails on the iron, causing an unpleasant sound, from which he comes to himself, realizing what a situation Iruka has forced him into.

"Iruka" another attempt to reach the person. Iruka is outside the door, he can hear it, leaning against it, desperately trying to tame his ragged breath," Iruka, I'm leaving."

After a while, Chunin tries to find something in the pitch-dark to protect himself with. He runs his hand carelessly over the mop, scratching it, grabbing it by the handle, and Iruka slowly turns the door handle.

"On the count of three: one, two, three," Iruka jerks open the door and runs straight down the hall, blinded by the bright daylight. In my head, it looked fine, but there is a big but. With a firm grip, he is shoved back into the utility room, and Kakashi slams the unfortunate door with his foot.

"Irukaaa," Kakashi pulled the gloves off his hands with his teeth, touching Iruka's soft skin, hot breath burning his neck.

"Fucker, tricked me" Kakashi's excited body and Iruka's petrified with fear are separated by a mop, which Iruka clung to dead, and Anbu gave up trying to get rid of it.

"I'm sorry," Anbu, breathed, trying to open his tightly clenched lips, his hands still wandering all over his body, getting closer to the forbidden place.

Kakashi staggered back, unable to stand on his feet, he fell backwards, ending up among buckets and some cans. Anbu wished that he had snatched the mop from Iruka's hands, which had hit him flat on the head. Stars appeared in front of my eyes, and my head began to spin.

"I told you, Kakashi, I told you," Chunin said wearily, throwing the mop at random into the darkness and hitting Anbu's head again.

The iron door closed softly, and Kakashi fell into the darkness without feeling at all sorry for what had happened. With a satisfied smile on his face, the cleaning lady found him, furiously kicking him out of the room.

*****

"For how long?" Iruka didn't want to look at Kakashi, resentment wouldn't let go of him.

"No, a month, maybe less" Kakashi was cleaning his weapon from the dust, preparing it for combat condition. Iruka watched in fascination as the tip of the sword glinted after a few sharp movements with the cloth.

The look of Hiroki was also drawn to a Shine too bright, lustful, arrogant, with a big smile.

"When I return, it will be your coming of age," Kakashi began, holding back his joyous urges, rubbing the blade of his sword harder. The soul is filled with happiness, there is very little left and you can touch what you want, there will be no more excuses. He was promised, and a promise must be kept.

"You're drooling," Iruka threw Kakashi's mask in the direction, wanting to forget this face that had given way to fantasies as quickly as possible.

Kakashi left as usual through the window, the Anbu member's uniform looking great on him. Iruka turned away from the window as he felt the warm tides of memories in the back room. Trying to push away the embarrassing thoughts, he imagined Kakashi not holding back his drooling. I felt disgusted, a shiver of disgust ran through my body, and then Iruka returned to his usual routine.

How long have they been together? Iruka remembers exactly that it was March, when a person in an Anbu uniform invited him to watch the cherry blossoms. The meetings continued, and there was no point in hiding the feelings anymore. I think he was sixteen when Kakashi made his first attempt to break through the long-standing pattern of communication. Iruka would not let him go, because his moral principles told him that sex was only after adulthood. Kakashi meekly retreated that day, but he did not stop trying to get Chunin into bed. With cunning tricks, he brought Iruka closer to the soft mattress, receiving a ton of insults and blows to the head in return.

 _"Yes, I promised",_ the realization that in less than a month something would happen that scared him, _"Isn't that why you're with me, Kakashi?"._

"Ready?" Kakashi kicked off his shoes. Moving closer to the bed, he deftly got rid of the uniform, jumping on the bed in his underwear.

Iruka waited humbly under the blanket, the weight of his body making it harder to breathe, and he turned his head away from the attentive eye that was looking at him, so fragile. Slow kisses were used, but she didn't want to respond to them, each touch was filled with uncertainty about her decision.

"Iruka", Kakashi looked at Iruka again, his closed eyelids were trembling, his lashes were also trembling, moisture was barely visible at the corners of his eyes, "I will stop until you tell me that you are ready".

Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, only now realizing that Iruka was starting to breathe. No, he is not a monster, he will not hurt a loved one, he can step over his desires confidently, without turning to them.

*****

There was a commotion in the headquarters, a broken pipe ruined important documents, which had to be restored by the joint efforts of the Shinobi. The staff members wrote down the missions that were completed within six months on a piece of paper.

"Kakashi", san, hello, - Iruka turned over a sheet of notebook and raised the head of the Anbu standing in front of him. He kept order in this room, forcing with just a glance to recall all the missions over the past decade to those who were particularly outraged by the situation.

"I think I'm ready."

Kakashi's throat was dry with excitement, but Iruka’s eyes were so sincere.


End file.
